Change isn't Good or Bad
by LucySnapeDaughter-Of-Snape
Summary: Severitus, Harry gets a letter from his mother explaining all. Harry has just killed Voldemort, and is attracting unwanted attention. How will Harry fair with this new change. ABANDONED
1. Chapter 1

**AN:**This is a severitus story enjoy :)

**Good Malfoy **

**BIG Snape Family

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

Harry sat in the Great Hall slowly eating the small mount of food on his plate, trying to read from the text book of which was propped up on the large bowl of scrambled eggs trying to grasp the potions theory, for the potion they were supposed to be making in potions today. He had been back at school for nearly months now; people were still staring at him and he whispering behind his back. He sometimes just wished they would just get over it. So what is he had defeated the Voldemort at the age of 12. He had come down to the chamber of secrets just as Voldemort was completing the change. He only just managed to save Ginny.

Suddenly an owl swooped into the Great Hall, dropping a letter firstly into Harry's lap and then into Snape's lap. The owl was very late as the post had already come that morning. As Harry picked up the letter he didn't recognise the had writing on the front of the letter; slowly opening the letter he pulled the parchment out of the envelope. Silently he read through the letter.

_My dear Son,_

_As I sit here writing this letter I wonder what drove me to it. Writing in secret away from my husband; I feel sure that you have been raised by my sister and her intolerable husband, as if you have been then all of our friends betrayed us and we are dead._

_I will not refer to James as your father as he is not. True I love James with all my heart but there is someone else of whom not only captures my heart but every living cell and atom within my body. However we could not be together because he is a spy for the light posing as a Death Eater. _

_Your Father is Severus Snape. Your true name is not Harry James Potter but Alexander Severus Sathazar Snape. I don't know what happened to your Father but if he is he will have received a letter explaining the this to him along with the guardianship papers, not that he will have a problem with his wealth._

_Please go to Professor Dumbledore and show his this letter, he will help you track him down. Albas knows about your heritage but made an unbreakable vow not to tell anyone until you got your letter. _

_I hope you find Severus and know that I love you with all my heart Alexander_

_Your Mother _

_Lily Evans-Potter_

By the time Harry was finished reading the letter he was as white as a sheet. He didn't even want to think about the possibility that it might be true. He muttered one word so quietly that only those closest to him heard it,

"Malfoy!" He stood up and stormed over to where the Malfoy and some other Slytherins were just leaving, the Slytherin Table to go to their first lessons.

"Think it was funny Malfoy?" He said venom erupting in his tone; pushing the blond boy against the wall.

"Think it was cleaver to impersonate and mock my Mother and Father, saying that she slept with your greasy git of a Head of House?" He continued yelling. "Think it was smart to write that letter?" Grasping the Slytherin boy shoving him against the wall with every question. His two best friends were looking at the shocking scene playing before their eyes.

Harry was sick of everyone saying how he was turning into a mini Snape look alike. He pushed his had against Malfoy's throat and raised him slightly and slamming him against the wall again. Almost as soon as the boy was slammed into the wall, Harry felt a pair of strong hands pulling him away from the blond Slytherin. As Malfoy's breathing eased up, Harry turned to see who had stopped his attack on Malfoy. Behind Harry stood Snape with one hand still placed on the angry teens shoulder.

Glaring at the teacher he yelled,

"Get your Greasy hands off of me," looking around at the Slytherins he continued in a quieter voice,

"You all have a sick sense of humour," before turning on his heal and running out of the hall, down to the lake.

As soon as he sat down by the lakes edge he started to shiver, he didn't care. Not any more he just wanted to curl up in a ball and never wake up. His father was alive; Dumbledore was a lying git and his Father hated him. He lay there in the cold not caring about the heavy rain/snow pelting down or the fact that he was missing lessons.

**Meanwhile**

Severus Snape stormed along the corridors to the Headmaster's office. After picking up Harry's discarded letter he knew what was written in it was true. He had only ever slept with Lily once an that was in September around the time Harry had been conceived. Also when Lily asked him what he would name his son he had replied Alexander and she had obviously taken into account that he was a direct descendent of Sathazar Slytherin. The handwriting on the letter was also a dead give away. No one could write like Lily.

As he reached the stone gargoyle he muttered the name of the Headmaster's latest favourite muggle sweet and ascended the stairs. When he reached the door he didn't bother knocking, but stormed straight into the office. The headmaster was sat behind his desk sucking on a lemon drop.

"Headmaster, care to tell me why you felt it unimportant to share Alexander's parentage with me sooner?" He asked the the old man. The Headmaster began to open his mouth but was stopped by his potions' master,

"No Headmaster I do not want a lemon drop; it true them? I take it he is my son." He confirmed, his black eyes boring into blue sparkling ones.

"Yes my boy it is true. Yo must know that I made an unbreakable vow with Lily that I wouldn't divulge anything until you got your letters," the Headmaster explained gently.

"She made the charm so it would break at midnight on Christmas Eve night; at that moment Harry Potter will cease to exist and Alexander will take his place." Dumbledore let his potions professor process all of the information.

"He will have to be resorted after Christmas," Dumbledore carried on, " I wasn't sure if you were aware of the fact that Draco's Godmother was Lily and she picked Lucius and Narcissa as Alexander's Godparents; she taught it would be someone you trusted what with you to being spies,"

Severus looked up and said in his normal silky voice,

"He will be removed from his Aunt and Uncle's care and an extra bedroom and bathroom will be added to my quarters. We will be at my manor for the Christmas holidays and I expect all of his punishment to be dealt with by me whilst we are at school," he looked up to make sure that the Headmaster was listening and said continued saying that as they had no lessons tomorrow his son and himself would leave as soon as breakfast was over.

Leaving he headed down to his first class of the day, double potions with the 3rd year Slytherin and Gryffindors. As he approached the line of 13 and 14 year olds he new that Alexander wasn't there. As he motioned for the class to go in he stopped the last two going in of whom happened to be the other two of the golden trio. Looking down at them he growled,

"Where is he?" The duo looked slightly shocked and Hermione replied,

"Um, we don't know sir we haven't seen him since the incident in the great hall." Severus waved them in and made sure to give that boy what was coming to him when he next saw him.

As the rain poured down from the heavens mercilessly as the sun dipped behind the lake's surface; Harry lay on the ground curled up in a ball not realising the 9 hours that he had been missing, silently praying that the letter was wrong and it was all some big joke that he could laugh about some day with Ron and Hermione.

As the rain started to pelt down harder, Harry didn't notice the black figure stalking towards the lakes edge nor the small search party that was looking all over the castle for him. He only noticed when a hand clamped down on his shoulder causing his torso to become immobile.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW COZ I NEED MOTIVATION TO GET UP TO WORK EVERY MORNING!!!!!! :P**


	2. Chapter 2

****

AN: I will be calling Harry Alexander from now on as Harry Snape just doesn't work for me but hay for others it might.

Thanks to all the people who reviewed :)

* * *

**Severus POV**

When my son didn't turn up for lunch his friends started to get worried, that was at 1:30 pm, when he didn't turn up at his lesson after lunch, it was decided that a search party was needed to find my rouge son. Nobody had thought to look outside until now. Nobody thought that he would be so stupid as to go out in the rain, especially for that length of time.

When it got to 4 o'clock I knew that it was getting ridiculous so i stopped my search of the dungeons and headed out to Hagrid's hut. When I reached there and found that my son was not there I headed down to the lake; it was a place I used to go to think when I was a child.

As I approached the dark shores of the lake, I was met with the site of a huddled figure without even a cloak to cover the small trembling boy. I lend down and placed a hand on his shoulder, causing his entire body to become immobile.

"Alexander; seeing as you are obviously incapable of keeping your health intact would you please try to keep warm," I said in my normal silky voice whilst removing my cloak and wrapping it around the small boy. He was far to small to be a 13 year old boy, he looked to be more of a first year. Looking at him as I lead him up to the castle, I saw the distinct similarity between Alexander and me.

I was met with a vast majority of the search party in the entrance hall. Casting a charm for the time to appear on my wrist I found that it was almost 5 o'clock, knowing that my son and I had to be up to leave for the manor tomorrow, I picked up my son, of whom was drifting in and out of conciousness, and carried him down to my privet quarters.

As I inspected the new room I saw that it was a deep blue with a silver band running around the middle of the walls. There was a wardrobe, chest of draws, a desk, bed side table and a single four poster bed; all of which were made out of the same dark wood. Another door lead to his bathroom. Pulling back the bead clothes I laid my son on the bed, and tucked the duvet up to his chin. I blew out the candle that sat near the door and shut his bedroom door.

Pouring myself a large glass of fire whisky I snapped my fingers calling Nancy, the head house elf of my manor, to my study.

"I trust that you can turn one of the en-suit bedrooms on the 3rd floor into a room fit for a 13 year old boy?" I asked Nancy whilst swirling the amber liquid around my glass.

"Yes Master Snape, do you have any colour preferences, and needs for the room?" The small house elf asked in her high pitched voice.

"Yes I wish for no red or gold anywhere; make it blue and silver, keep the wood flooring. Make it like the room here. Get rid of the key hole inside the room so that it is only lockable from the outside," I replied dismissing her with my hand.

After reading for a few hours I went to bed, hoping that my son wouldn't react to badly to the news of us leaving tomorrow.

**Harry POV**

I woke up in a strange room, I was blue and silver. Defiantly not my room in Gryffindor Tower. Forcing my body out from under the warm duvet I crept to the door, only to find it locked. Remembering the events of last night I, banged on the door.

"SNAPE LET ME OUT! YOU CAN'T HOLD ME PRISONER," I yelled through the door. I heard footsteps approaching the door, and stepped back to allow the greasy git entry. As soon as the door was opened, I made a move only to be stopped by my supposed father.

"Alexander, surely you don't mean to run out on your father. That isn't a very good thing to do," He growled at me, half dragging half carrying my struggling body. Laying me on the bed I fought against his tight grip.

"Please just let me say goodbye to Ron and Hermione before they go time for the holidays," I pleaded, starting to cry.

He just looked at me; he didn't care. He didn't care that my hole world had been turned upside down; he was the one saying that he was so much like his arrogant father. I could see how he thought if him self as arrogant.

"Alexander; calm your self. The train doesn't leave for another hour, you have plenty of time, we will leave at half past ten," my father said wiping away my tears.

I made a move to get back to my dorm, but he stopped me again.

"Alexander don't you think that you need to get changed first?" Nodding he picked up his wand and pointed it at me. I flinched but no hex or curse came from the tip of his wand. Slowly opening my eyes I discovered that my pyjamas had been transfigured into a pair of black jeans and a black t-shirt with a dragon on the front that breathed out fire.

"Thanks. Um... Sir?" I asked carefully.

"Yes Alexander"

"Um could you perhaps, call me Alex? And what do I call you" I asked getting up from the bed.

"Very well. I expect you to meet me back here at 10 o'clock, and you may call me Father," He said brushing out the creases in his robes.

"Make sure that you eat some food," He yelled back as I ran out of the portrait door.

As I reached my friends in the great hall I stopped to admire the beautiful Christmas decorations; and realised that for the first time since I had been at Hogwarts I wasn't going to be here for Christmas. My two best friends constant questions pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Where have you been? You didn't come back to the dorm last night?" Ron asked. Hum let me think I was with my Father of whom just happens to be Severus Snape, some how if I came out with that I think Ron would go mental.

"Where did you get those clothes? What were you thinking missing all of those classes" Hermione asked her logical questions. I still didn't answer, I just stared to talk to Ron about the Quidditch world cup that was happening during the summer holidays. I wanted to to with Ron but with my new found relationship I knew that it was almost imposable that I would get to go to the Quidditch world cup with Ron's family.

Before I knew it, it was half past nine and time to say good bye to Ron and Hermione. One all of my good byes were said waved good bye and headed back down to the dungeons. Knocking on the door my father answered and let me in. Leading me over to the Floo he said in a softer voice than one usually heard,

"I trust you can floo?"I nodded my head

"Good then, through in the powder and say Snape Manor, all of your luggage is already there.

Taking a handful of floo powder, I yelled

"SNAPE MANOR!" and walked into the flames to my new home.

* * *

**Review Review Review **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: love all my reviewers :) they all get chocolate fudge cake**

**

* * *

**

Harry POV

I landed on the carpet of a living room and took in my surroundings. There was a boy who looked to be about 16; he had a head of silky black hair that fell an inch under his shoulders and covered part of his face ice blue eyes, high cheek bones and a pointed chin, on the sofa reading. On an opposite couch sat a woman with long silky blond hair and the same ice blue eyes and the boy; she looked just like a female version of Malfoy Sr.

I stood up to avoid being hit Father and watched as he gracefully exited the fire place; the woman stood and went over to kiss him. I couldn't believe that my own father was kissing a Malfoy lookalike; I backed into the corner trying to get away from the family. I had wanted a family for years and now I thought I might have found one, but if a Malfoy was involved then there was no chance that I would be accepted. Falling into a small ball I started to cry. I only wanted to be accepted, Father had seen nice at Hogwarts making sure that I ate enough, giving me clothes and stuff but now he just seemed to not care. As large tears fell down my face I rocked myself and quietly whispered to myself,

"They don't want me. I'll be okay, I've been on my own for 11 years,"

I didn't notice the boy coming towards me,

"Hay there little guy!" He said smiling and crouching down to my level. "What's wrong?"

"Alex? Please tell me what's wrong!" he pleaded after I didn't reply.

"Father won't want me now," I whispered and started to cry on his shoulder. Before he had a chance to reply Father called over,

"Nathan what is wrong?"

"Nothing father, Harry is just a little upset and confused."

Looking back up at him I smiled and wiped my nose on my sleeve.

"Nathan." I said looking at his eyes, "I like that name!"

"Well I'm glad, but you can call me Nate okay?" He said lifting me up so I was resting my head on his shoulder and my legs were wrapped firmly around his waist. He carried me over to one of the couches and sat down but I refused to move from his lap.

"Alex, what got you so upset?" Father asked crouching down in front of us.

"I fought you wouldn't want me any more coz you look like a Malfoy," I said looking at the blond lady. She leapt up crouching next to Father.

"Oh sweet heart, I would never hate you. Have you ever met my brother out of the public eye or out of Hogwarts?" I shook my head no "He is a spy just like your Father. He is coming to tea next week and you can meet the real Lucius and Draco for the first time. Now you seem like one tired little boy in need of a nap."

Immediately I started to shake my head,

"I'm too old for a nap I'm 13," I said pouting slightly.

"SEVERUS! What on earth happened, he looks no older than a 10 year old!" She huffed at Father.

"Dear, he is a little small but perhaps if you placed him down for a nap then we could talk." Father said, standing up.

"Yes of course. Nathan darling, I trust you can take your brother to bed. You know where his room is correct?" The lady asked Nate.

Nodding he stood and left the room carrying me up to my new room, after ascending 3 flights of stairs we arrived at a door that said '_Alexander's Room'_ opposite the bed room was a similar door which said _'Nathan's Room'. _Looking around my room I noticed that it was just like the one at Hogwarts. Nate sat me on the bed and took of my T-shirt, placing it on the back of a nearby chair. He gently pulled of my trousers and after placing them on the chair he walked over to a large chest of draws and pulled a pair of light blue long pyjamas. After changing me into them he pulled back the covers and let me climb in. Pulling the covers up, he kissed my head and whispered,

"Sleep well baby brother."

That comment stung slightly, but I was to too tired to retaliate. Drifting off into the land of dreams I wondered if I would get a family at last.

**Severus POV**

We just stood there for a few minutes, before I pulled my wife over to the sofa; she just looked at me and asked seeming rather put out,

"Why didn't you just tell me Severus?" I looked at her and gazed into her beautiful eyes,

"You have to know I had no idea that she was pregnant, I swear that I only slept with her once and I came out and tolled you straight away," I explained, "I love you and Nathan so much. I just don't know what to do with him; he's 13 and acts so much younger not to mention that he looks so small. I have talked with Poppy and she doubts that he will grow very much more. I just don't know what to do Katrina," I ended in defeat. She wrapped a comforting arm around me as a knock on the door was heard.

After letting Nathan in he sat in the arm chair,

"Alex is in bed," He said looking down at the floor. We all sat there in silence for a few minutes.

"How do you think he would take it if he went back to Hogwarts as a first year?" I asked my wife and son. Katrina looked surprised, whereas Nathan just looked at me smiling

"He would love it. He doesn't mind being treated like a little kid!" He said before looking down, "um. Father, would you maybe let me go? To Hogwarts I mean?"

Looking at my wife we both smiled. We had been discussing it and had decided that he could go to Hogwarts to do his NEWTs.

"Yes I do believe that you can, we have been thinking about it for a while and have decided that you may go there for you last 2 years." I said waiting for the loud rejoicing that was bound to follow. Sure enough he got up and started to do a really bad dance and whoop.

"Darling calm you self, you'll wake up Alexander." Katrina hushed amused.

After talking a little about our plan for the next school year was I decided that it was time for bed and sent Nate up to bed. After another hour talking Katrina and I headed up to bed not before checking in on Alexander. We both stood on the door way of his room and looked over the sleeping form of his body. He was in a little ball wrapped snugly under the covers. We both went over and kissed his forehead and the after shutting the door we went to bed; knowing that I all of my family was safe.


	4. ABANDONED

HI I'm kinda board with this story and for the time I'm going to abandon this story, but in the future I may rewrite it.

I'm just feeling stressed and depressed at the moment.

I'm sorry to all those people that like my story.

But to people that don like it, they can stop reading fics they don't like, take a trip to Azkaban, meet a demetor and kiss it straight on the lips and I hope they have a nice life with no soul.


	5. ADOPTED

THIS HAS NOW BEEN ADOPTED BY Blueeyedprincess100

she has my full permision and I am sure that she will do a great job of it.


End file.
